A babysitting handbook
by horses16
Summary: Hello, Babysitters (and future babysitters).I am here to show you some very helpful tips on babysitting (mostly toddlers and older, but a little about infants.)
1. ages

a babysitting how-to for babysitters or babysitters to be


	2. quiz

First off, Let me ask you a question: Are you ready for Babysitting? Here's a little quiz that will see if you are.

Do you love kids, and taking care of them?

Are you patient with them?

Do you feel responsible enough for the job?

Are you allowed to baby-sit yet?

If you answered yes to all these questions, you probably are ready. If you answered no to some of these questions, then maybe I can help.

The first two are a must. If you don't like kids, or aren't patient enough for the job, then you might want to try another job.

But, If you answered "no" to the last two, I MAY be able to help. (But I didn't promise!)

If you don't feel responsible enough for the job, the things in this guide might help boost your confidence! I will tell you how you can improve your responsibility with kids as well. I hope this helps!

If your parents don't want you babysitting yet, there's another option they might approve of: a mother's helper. A mother's helper is a person who helps look after the kids while the parent(s) are home. You might keep the child entertained while the mom is working in the garden, and so forth. It's great training for babysitting, and it will get you ready for the real job! Try asking your parents about this job, but don't whine if they say know. That will just say you're LESS ready for the job. Don't worry, they'll probably let you soon enough!

Alright, enough talking! Now I can get to the fun stuff: The actual job tips. I will tell you about games to play, food to make, and more very fun things that will keep the kids begging for their parents to go on a date, so you can come back! It'll keep everybody happy! Here we go!


	3. Saying Goodbye(not good for a todler)

I don't think I know of very many little kids who likes saying goodbye to their parents and being left at home with an older stranger. You probably wouldn't like that to happen to you either if you were that age. If they start to cry or act sad or lonely, It's time to act.

First of all, reassure them that their parents will be back soon, and will only be gone for a little while. Give them a hug, if they want, and ask them to show you their room. This sometimes gets their mind off the worry, because it shows that you don't know about their room and fun new toys, and want them to show it to you. This gives toddlers a feeling of excitement.

If they're still sad, bring out some fun new things of your own. They will be glad that you brought things to do, and will probably be happy.

Some things to bring are: movies, books, toys, crayons or markers and paper, coloring books, and anything you liked to play with as a little kid. If they are older, bring them things that you recently got over, a few years ago. They will probably enjoy cookies or gum, as well, if their parents allow it. Anything you bring along will help the child have a good impression on you.


	4. running out of ideasnot anymore

**Things to do when you run out of ideas…**

When you run out of ideas of things to do with the kids, here is a fun little section on what to do.

Play paper basketball

Make a craft…maybe sock puppets or paper crowns

Bake cookies, if the parents will allow it (and you know how!)

Play with the child's favorite toys, or bring along toys you used to love. They will probably love them too!

Play charades, if the kid is old enough.

Play tag in the backyard.

If the child is a toddler, then cover a table with a cloth, or drape a cloth between two chairs. Then tell them that this is a Change Machine, and that when you go into the change machine, they turn into something else, like a dog or cat. Then they come out again in the different form! Go back in to change back, or into something else.

Sit a baby or a toddler on your lap and tilt them back and forth, saying that you are taking them to another planet, where everyone is a (fill in the blank.) Then get off , and pretend to be on that planet! (or, you could make it that you are riding a Pegasus, and taking the little girl to a magic kingdom! The possibilities are endless, and little kids love this.)

Play pretend. This was my favorite thing to play when I was little, because you never have limits to your imagination. You could be anything and be anywhere, and anything could happen! Let the kids think of their own ideas.


	5. are they hungry?

p align="center"strongAre they Hungry? Try these eating tips!/strong/p  
p align="center" /p  
ul  
liServe fun and easy snacks along with lunch to encourage healthy eating! Ants on a log, apple slices with peanut butter, and frozen grapes are great examples! Find easy recipes online!/li  
liAct like you are at a restaurant. You are the waitress, and you take their orders out of lunch materials that are there, like sandwiches or a quesadilla (two tortillas with melted cheese in the middle). Make them pay for the lunch with artwork. (they can work on their masterpieces while you prepare lunch.)/li  
liOr, you could have a picnic. Go outside on a nice day, or stay inside on a rainy day, and set up the lunch on an okay-to-use blanket, and get snacking!/li  
/ul 


	6. more tips

**More Good-to-know tips**

When you are going to put the children to bed, give them a good warning. Start getting ready for bed at least 30 minutes ahead of time.

If the kids are scared, sit with them and tell them a happy, completely non-scary story, and talk to them about it. Tell them to change the dream channel with an imaginary remote control, to a nice, happy dream. Then sit with them until they fall asleep.

Use a red washcloth to wipe away blood, so the color won't show and scare them.

Never "talk down" to a child; encourage their thoughts and dreams. Also, older kids don't like to be talked to as though they're babies, they like to be talked to like friend would talk to them.

It's really almost necessary to be certified in a babysitter's training course. You will learn CPR, first aid, and good tips for babysitting. This will help you a lot. Just look for Red Cross courses in your town, or other babysitters courses.

I hope you learned a lot of helpful tips in here today! Good Luck Babysitting!


End file.
